San Valentín
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: One-shots Style y Creek: ¿Qué puede ser peor que no hacer la tarea o te quedarte dormido en clases de literatura?
1. Creek

**Hola mundo feliz 14 de Febrero :D ojala que se lo estén pasando de lo mejor, recuerden que 14 de Feberero no solo es día de los enamorados sino también de la amistad, :3 por eso les traigo este pequeño regalito para el día de hoy, son 2 One-shots, un Style y un Creek, mañana o el sábado subiré un pequeño Dyle en el que he estado trabajando :3 espero les gusten por mientras estos dos regalitos, el primero osea, este capítulo es un Creek ¿Por qué primero el Creek? Pues porque aunque no tienen nada que ver el Style con el Creek se relacionan un poquito en espacio y tiempo así que disfruten :3**

Por cierto ya saben: Cosas en cursiva son recuerdos y en comillas son pensamientos

Estúpida clase de literatura

Es la última hora del día, lo cual significa que era la hora más tediosa del día, si a eso le sumabas el hecho de que era San Valentín tenías como resultado el día más jodidamente más asqueroso, o al menos eso pensaba Tucker, se dirigió con completo fastidio al salón donde tendría que tomar su última clase del día, literatura.

Entro al aula y lanzo su mochila al lado de su pupitre, al menos la maestra había dejado por tarea escribir un estúpido relato para este día, con suerte y gracias a su apellido, podría dormir plácidamente el resto de la clase. Pasó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, subió los pies al pupitre y cerró los ojos, escucho como el salón se iba llenando poco a poco y segundos después de escuchar la chicharra escucho la puerta cerrarse, seguro que la maestra ya habría entrado al salón.

-Bien alumnos, sé que es la última hora y que ya todos quisieran irse y pasar el resto del día con sus novios o novias-después de lo que dijo la maestra pudo escuchar las risas idiotas de las chicas.- así que les pido de favor que colaboren para hacer la clase lo más amena posible, bien comenzaremos por escuchar los relatos que hicieron

Esa era su señal, hora de dormir…

-Así que comenzaremos por… Tucker, como lo veo muy animado el día de hoy ¿Por qué no pasa usted primero a contarnos su relato?

-"Maldita perra"-pensó Craig bufando y poniéndose de pie pasando frente al pizarrón

-¿Y su tarea?-cuestiono la maestra-sabe que vale el 20% de su calificación final de este periodo

-No necesito unas hojas para recordar lo que escribí-bufó alzando su mirada al techo en busca de inspiración, la verdad es que no le había tomado importancia a esa estúpida tarea por lo que no lo había hecho, lentamente bajo su mirada en busca de inspiración, inventarse una historia no podía ser tan difícil ¿No? Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a narrar lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

Era el típico 14 de Febrero o como todo el mundo lo conocía el jodido día de San Valentín, todo el mundo se comportaba más acaramelado e idiota de lo normal, por ejemplo las chicas no paraban de presumirse unas a otras quien había recibido más rosas, algunas presumían tener en su haber 100 o más sin embargo más de la mitad de rosas se las habían enviado a ellas mismas o solo un verdadero imbécil como Clyde que se dejaba manipular por la zorra de su novia le haría caso y le enviaría las típicas 75 flores de cada año aunque eso significara gastar todo el dinero que había ahorrado en el año, todo con tal de poder follar…

-¡OYE!-escucho el reclamo por parte de los dos novios que estaban en la esquina del salón besándose

-Señor Tucker, sea más respetoso con sus compañeros-reprimió la maestra

-Lo lamento maestra pero yo no he hecho otra cosa más que decir la verdad-se excusó-ahora si me permite continuar antes de que olvide lo que seguía

Miro a su alrededor, en el otro lado del salón estaban Stan y Kyle, el primero jugando con los risos de su amigo pelirrojo quien estaba delante de él mientras lo miraba con cara de cachorrito a medio morir, sonrió, ya había encontrado a sus próximas víctimas.

También están los típicos "amigos" que se aman pero por temor a "arruinar" su amistad fingen no ser nada más que eso sin darse cuenta que a ojos de todos los demás no son más que un par maricas enamorados, como Stan y Kyle que se comportan más maricas que de costumbre, derramando miel y dejando tras de sí un arcoíris gay…

-¡Jódete Tucker!-gritaron al unísono los súper mejores amigos completamente sonrojados

-Si siguen interrumpiéndome no podré terminar mi jodida historia-sonrió con sorna

Su mirada ahora se enfocó en Kenny quien no paraba de susurrarle cosas al pequeño Stoch, seguramente eran cosas no muy inocentes por la manera en como el pequeño rubio se sonrojaba y trataba de apartar al más pervertido de todo South Park

Por supuesto también están los que sin ningún descaro ocultan las ganas que le traen a los otros y no paran de acosarlos hasta que no obtienen lo que quieren, así sea tan solo una noche de pasión solamente

-¿Acaso es una indirecta, Craig?-pregunto burlón Kenny quien rodeaba con su brazo al pequeño Butters haciendo que se sonrojara

-No, pero si el saco te queda McCormick entonces póntelo

-Oh, yo sé lo que tienes Craiggy, no tienes por qué estar celoso, hay mucho Kenny para amar-le sonrió a lo cual Craig solo le respondió enseñándole su dedo medio

-Señor, Tucker, es más que obvio que no hiso su trabajo-intervino la maestra-así que le pondré una calificación reprobatoria

-Como sea de igual manera pensaba reprobar la materia-gruñó regresando a su lugar mirando hacia la ventana ignorando por completo el transcurso de la clase…

Ver a todas aquellas personas le hacía sentirse incomodo, odiaba San Valentín, quizás era todo ese aire superficial y lleno de mercadotecnia lo que lo hacía sentirse agobiado, es decir, 14 de Febrero tan solo era un día más en el calendario al cual le adjudicaron esta estúpida y rosada tradición, es decir, bien pudieron haber elegido el 28 de Julio o de Septiembre para celebrarlo ¿No?

Miro a Ruby y a su Team pasar mientras reía, su hermana traía un ramo de rosas, seguramente obsequio del menor de los Broflovski, Ike quien le seguía de cerca, a su lado estaban Karen y el pequeño chico gótico cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Gregory? ¿Georgie? A la mierda, eso no le importaba, así como Ruby no interfería en sus relaciones personales el no intervenía en la de su hermana, Ruby tenía que aprender a cuidarse sola y no depender siempre de la fama de su hermano mayor ¿No? además, no es como si estuviera en las drogas, aunque si lo estuviera no sería su problema, Ruby sabría lo que hace ¿Pero estaría bien?

Sacudió su cabeza, odiaba pensar en tantas cosas sin sentido a la vez.

Miro su salón ahora, Stan estaba quedándose dormido en su pupitre, Wendy y Bebe se estaban pasando bolitas de papel, Cartman no dejaba de joder a Token para que volviera con Nicole, cada San Valentín parecía ser siempre lo mismo…

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en quien estaba al frente tratando de contar su historia, Tweek, el pequeño seguro estaba por sufrir un ataque por la presión que significaba estar frente a todo el grupo, sonrío tratándose de imaginar los pensamientos del rubio de cabellos electrizantes, seguramente en estos momentos por su mente no pararían de desfilar pensamientos como:

¡GAH! ¿Y si se burlan de mí? Seguro no pararan de molestarme en un buen rato ¡GAH! ¿Y si nunca se les olvida? Seguirán burlándose de mi toda la vida y ¡NGH! Demasiada presión.

Rio en silenció, Tweek era tan adorable con todos esos ataques que solo provocaban un solo deseo en el: Protegerlo… Tweek era tan frágil, tan inestable… tan Tweek. Golpeo su cabeza contra su pupitre, juntarse tanto con Stan a la hora de los entrenamientos de Futbol americano le estaba afectando bastante, dios si se escuchaba igual de marica que él…

- _Kyle puede aparentar ser fuerte, pero no lo es, por dentro, muy dentro de él es alguien muy inseguro y siempre quiere que alguien le siga el juego, para eso estoy yo, para apoyarlo, Kyle es tan pequeño, tan débil, tan indefenso que me provoca querer abrazarle para protegerlo…_

_-Pero Kyle no es así _

_-A mis ojos lo es_

A los ojos del resto de las personas Tweek era un anormal, alguien molesto, muy pocos soportaban sus ataques de histeria, pero para Craig Tweek era simplemente lindo, pequeño, indefenso… que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse y él quería estar ahí para evitar que eso pasara.

Estúpido San Valentín, estúpida clase de literatura que le hacían pensar tanto y nada a la vez…

-Y entonces… ¡Gah! Chri-Christian se preguntó… ngh… que tan diferentes serían las cosas si él también se ¡GAH! Enamorara…-aquellas palabras de Tweek habían hecho que Craig se sorprendiera un poco

¿Qué tan diferentes serían las cosas si es se enamorara? ¿Se vería igual de estúpido que sus compañeros en esos momentos…? Dios quiera que no…. aunque muy en el fondo, y si se era sincero consigo mismo, una parte de él quisiera verse así, poder tomar la mano de Tweek y caminar juntos en una puesta de sol, llenarlo de regalos, abrazarlo, cuidarlo, le importaría –como siempre- una mierda lo que el resto de sus amigos y del colegio en general pensarán, de él mientras estuviera con Tweek para protegerlo el sería feliz.

El grito de Kyle y el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le había propinado a Marsh por dormirse durante su turno para contar su historia le hicieron volver a la realidad, las clases habían terminado, al fin…

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, Craig presto especial atención al pequeño Tweek quien salía rápidamente tratando de pasar desapercibido por todos –cosa que le fue sencilla gracias al numerito que Kyle había montado- para que no se burlarán de él, tomo su mochila y siguió al rubio.

-Aguarda, Tweek-ordeno tomándole de la mano

-¡GAH! Oh dios mío Craig ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto asustado el menor

-Yo… bueno escuche una parte de tu historia y…

-¡GAH! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que venías a reírte de mí! ¡GAH! Todo el mundo lo hará y…

-No… la verdad, me gusto un poco, bueno no la escuche del todo porque estaba pensando en otras cosas… digo… lo que quiero decir es que… no la escuché del todo pero lo poco que alcance a escuchar me pareció… bueno-Craig no era bueno con las palabras así que no sabía por dónde empezar-en pocas palabras, me resulto interesante

-¿E-enserio lo crees?

-Si… me hiso pensar en un par de cosas

-¿Co-cómo en qué?

-Cosas-respondió simplemente Craig tomándolo de la mano-Como por ejemplo que me gustaría que me contarás la historia ya que no la escuche

-¡GAH! Pe-pero me da pena

-Entonces vamos a tu casa, ahí es más tranquilo ¿Te parece?

El rubio estaba muy sonrojado pero asintió levemente.

Craig sonrió, tal vez enamorarse y actuar como otro idiota enamorado no era tan malo, tal vez San Valentín si podía convertirse en un día especial para él…

**Si lo sé, muy cortito, pero en verdad quería subir algo de esta pareja :3 espero les haya gustado, el final siento que está muy equis pero no se me ocurría como terminar el One-shot :( espero que igualmente les haya gustado este one-shot :) el Style es mucho, mucho más largo :D **


	2. Style

**Bueno he aquí el Style este es un poquitín diferente, y extraño, tiene algo de AU (Alternative Universe) , OOC (Out of Character) y un poquitín de tragedia (?) Mejor lean para que vean lo que quiero decir :3 como dije, nada tiene que ver el creek con el Style pero se relacionan un poco en espacio y tiempo así que disfruten :D PD: Lean todo, de principio a fin, no paren por más cortavenas que sea (?) nah, mentira, es un One-shot dulzón :3 así que no se preocupen o3o  
**

**PD: Cosas en cursiva recuerdos, cosas en comillas pesnamientos**

Dulce fantasía amarga

Esto ocurrió hace muchos años en un lugar cuyo nombre no es necesario ser recordado, basta con decir que era un lugar que estaba justo entre la frontera de la tierra y el mundo mágico, por lo cual no era extraño llegar por accidente a la tierra mágica, tal como le ocurrió a nuestro protagonista, un niño curioso de unos ocho años aproximadamente, quien al estar explorando el lugar y alejándose bastante de su hogar se topó accidentalmente con aquel magnífico reino.

Ahora bien, este reino de fantasía era una especie de bosque pero al mismo tiempo parecía una selva, podías escuchar la música de los arroyos que había a lo lejos, el trinar de las aves, el canto de las sirenas, el arpa de las hadas, un lugar de perfecta armonía.

Maravillado por lo que sus ojos veían, el pequeño niño sigue vagando por el lugar, mirando embobado todo a su alrededor, sin fijarse muy bien por donde iba, dejaba que sus piernas le guiaran, finalmente termino por caer de espaldas cuando tropezó con una ramita que había en el suelo, se sobo la cabeza y se puso de pie, para su sorpresa ahí había una especie de cúpula de cristal, adornada con finas barreras de oro, en el centro de ese lugar había una especie de sillón blanco hecho de marfil, pero el sillón en realidad era una flor, una rosa blanca abierta, había también unos columpios y una especie de cama. Poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, cuando entro pudo notar que alguien tarareaba una dulce melodía.

Hipnotizado por la voz, avanzo por el lugar, buscando con la mirada a quien produjera tan celestial sonido, luego de un rato localizo al magnifico ser que profería tan maravilloso canto, era un niño, tal vez de su misma edad, piel blanca como la leche, cabellos rizados rojizos como las rosas, de complexión delgada y esbelta ataviado con una especie de túnica blanca solamente. El niño parecía estar mirando a una mariposa azul que se había posado en su dedo, más al notar al intruso salió volando provocando que el pequeño quisiera seguirle, más al ver al otro chico se aterro y callo el suelo asustado.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?-pregunto aquel chico con aspecto de ángel cuyos ojos color esmeralda reflejaban la más pura desconfianza-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Di-disculpa, yo solo…-comenzó a excusarse el intruso sintiéndose mal por haber asustado al chico que tenía frente de si-lo lamento-se disculpó tendiéndole la mano al chico pelirrojo-anda te ayudare a ponerte de pie-dijo al ver que el chico le miraba extrañado sin tomar su mano

-No puedo tomar tu mano-negó el otro con su cabeza-mamá y papá dicen que no debo dejarme engañar por extraños

-Mmmmm-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al otro-Ya se-exclamo feliz-Mi nombre es Stan Marsh-dio su nombre sonriéndole de la manera más sincera que pudo-¿Vez? Ahora ya no soy un extraño

El bermejo aún seguía inseguro de confiar en el otro.

-Anda, no te hare daño-pidió el otro haciendo un puchero-es más, si quieres podríamos ser amigos

-¿Amigos?-inquirió confundido el otro

-¿Acaso no tienes amigos?

Para el asombro de Stan el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sé que es un amigo-confesó apenado

-Pues verás-comenzó a explicar optando una pose de sabio-un amigo es una persona en quien puedes confiar, alguien que estará contigo siempre en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que no te abandona nunca o al menos eso me ha dicho mi padre, la verdad yo no tengo amigos-sonrió rascándose la nuca-no me agradan mucho los otros chicos, tú en cambio eres diferente, tu eres interesante

-Kyle-murmuro el pequeñín de ojos verdes

-¿Ah?-pregunto el otro sin saber que era lo que el otro quería decirle

-Mi nombre es Kyle-repitió el de cabellos carmesí alanzo su delgada mano en señal de querer tomar la de Stan-quiero ser tu amigo

El rostro del otro se ilumino y enseguida ayudo al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie.

-Bien Kyle, de ahora en adelante seremos los mejores amigos por siempre ¿Vale?-sonrió-te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti, Kyle…

Aquel día comenzaría la más hermosa amistad que jamás pudo haber existido en aquel reino, todos los días el pequeño Marsh iba a visitar al chico que vivía en aquella aislada cúpula de cristal para jugar con él, contarle lo que había hecho en su día, de sus padres, de su hermana y del reino donde él vivía, toda su vida en general, Kyle tan solo le escuchaba atentamente con los ojos abiertos, soltando de cuando en cuando jadeos cuando estaba asombrado o asustado, sus ojos se iluminaban cada que Stan le contaba algo, finalmente un buen día Stan no tuvo nada más que platicarle y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que apenas si conocía el nombre de su mejor amigo, cuya edad para ese entonces ya no era de ocho si no de diez años.

-¿Sabes algo, Kyle? En todos estos años que llevamos de conocernos, yo siempre te he platicado todo sobre mi, pero yo apenas se cosas sobre ti-suspiro-quisiera saber más sobre ti, tu vida, tus padres, lo que te gusta-hablo de repente Stan rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había entre los dos

Ambos chicos estaban tirados en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo, tomados de las manos.

El pelirrojo se mordió su labio inferior meditando un poco, luego de soltar un gran suspiro habló:

-Toda mi vida he estado encerrado en este lugar, cuando cumplí dos años, mamá y papá me trajeron a este lugar, me dijeron que era un lugar muy especial, un lugar donde nadie podría dañarme, que aquí viviría toda mi vida hasta que llegara "aquel día"

-¿Qué día?-pregunto curioso

-Un día muy especial, un día donde me reuniré con la luna, porqué como sabes, ella es la madre de esta tierra, ella y el padre sol son los que nos han creado a mí y a todo cuanto habita y existe en este reino, mamá y papá dicen que ese día que me reúna con la madre luna será un día muy especial porque entonces todo el reino "renacerá" no sé qué signifique eso, pero estoy ansioso por qué ese día llegue-hiso una pequeña pausa y luego miro a Stan-Stan ¿Tú estarás ese día a mi lado, verdad?-preguntó-no quisiera ir a ver a madre luna solo ¿Y si no le agrado?

-Tonterías, Kyle, tu eres un chico muy lindo, seguro que la madre luna te amara, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo, yo estaré contigo, como te dije, jamás te abandonaré, Kyle-sonrió apretando ligeramente su mano provocando una linda sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo

Los días pasaban, transformándose en semanas, meses, años, Stan ya había cumplido los dieciséis años para ese entonces pero eso no significaba que había dejado de lado su amistad con Kyle, al contrario, sentía que cada día que pasaba servía para reforzar sus lazos de amistad y Kyle, bueno, pues el chico naturalmente se estaba volviendo sumamente hermoso, tanto o más de lo que Stan esperaba, sin embargo a sus ojos Kyle siempre sería aquel pequeño niño asustado que conoció aquella vez que vagaba por el bosque.

-Stan, te he notado diferente estos días ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto el pelirrojo al notar distraído a su amigo

-Lo siento Kyle pero es que estaba pensando en mi novia, Wendy, últimamente las cosas no nos han ido bien y estaba pensando en dejarla…

-¿Novia?

Stan sonrió, adoraba la ignorancia e inocencia de Kyle.

-Sip, verás, una novia es… algo así como una amiga con la que puedes besarte, acariciarla, decirle cosas lindas, estar con ella y que su simple existencia te baste para hacerte sonreír ¿Comprendes?-como se lo esperaba el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza-no importa, no es algo muy importante después de todo, es lindo cuando se inicia porque apenas si conoces a esa persona, pero después de un rato puedes aburrirte de alguien, más aun si conoces ya todo de esa persona

Esas palabras pusieron alerta a Kyle.

-¿Ósea qué puedes aburrirte de mí?

-N-no, no quise decir eso-se apresuró a corregirse-yo… pues verás… arggggg, no sabría cómo explicártelo-el sonido de un llanto interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, era Kyle quien sollozaba-¿Qué ocurre, Kyle?-pregunto tomando el rostro del pelirrojo

-¿Tú vas a dejarme también… cuando te aburras de mí?-ver las esmeraldas de su amigo llenas de lágrimas hiso que su corazón se removiera

-Cielos, no-exclamo-Kyle tu eres diferente, jamás podría aburrirme de ti, eres dulce, eres adorable, jamás podría abandonarte porque yo… yo quiero protegerte, Kyle-dicho esto le abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo, aspirando su esencia- Kyle, jamás te abandonare, te lo juro por mi vida, siempre, siempre voy a estar contigo…

El pelirrojo se tranquilizó ante esas palabras, dejando de llorar, Stan se separó de él para limpiarle las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, recorriendo delicadamente su rostro.

-Stan-murmuro Kyle mirando fijamente al otro-¿Qué es besar?

-Es cuando le das un beso a alguien

-¿Y que es un beso?

-Pues, es una expresión de cariño y afecto hacia una persona, es cálido y puedes transmitirle a esta persona lo que sientes por ella.

-¿Y cómo es un beso?

-Así-respondió besando dulcemente la frente de su amigo quien al principio se sorprendió, pero enseguida esbozo una sonrisa, sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente y en cuanto Stan se hubo separado Kyle le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios

-Te quiero, Stan-sonrió

Los siguientes días fueron completamente diferentes, ya no platicaban si no que se dedicaban a darse leves besos, Kyle quien era muy inocente e ignorante al respecto se dedicaba a besar solamente los labios del otro de manera dulce y pausada, disfrutando del contacto de los labios del otro, mientras que Stan besaba diferentes partes del rostro del pelirrojo, como su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, su boca, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que Kyle era sumamente ignorante y que no sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando, cada que Stan sentía los labios de Kyle en su boca necesitaba luchar consigo mismo para no abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo y devorarle porque eso seguramente haría que Kyle se asustara y lo que menos quería era que el pelirrojo no confiase en él. Sin embargo ya no podía más, cada día que pasaba el deseo iba ganándole, las ganas de poseer al tierno pelirrojo iban en aumento.

-Stan-suspiro Kyle al sentir como su amigo pelinegro le besaba el cuello-¿Por qué me besas ahí?-dijo con una risilla

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto sin detener su labor

-Jaja, es que se siente gracioso-murmuro tratando de contener su risa

-¿Entonces puedo continuar?-pregunto mirando fijamente al de ojos verdes el cual asintió sonriente

Stan comenzó a descender por el cuello del pelirrojo mientras lo recostaba en el pasto, de manera suave y delicada, tratando de no ser muy rudo con él, finalmente cuando llego a su pecho subió parte de la túnica del otro para continuar besándole.

-Stan-volvió a llamar el otro-¿Qué haces?

-Lo lamento Kyle-murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos separándose del pelirrojo rápidamente-yo…

-¿Qué tienes, Stan?-pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo al ver lágrimas en los ojos azules del otro-Stan

-Tú no entiendes, Kyle, eres muy inocente, me siento tan mal por lo que iba a hacerte sin que tu ni siquiera supieras

-¿Qué ibas a hacerme? ¿Era algo malo?-pregunto asustado el pelirrojo

-Si… bueno no… yo… es que tan solo…Kyle quiero hacerte mío, que no pertenezcas a nadie ni a nada más, que tu corazón, que tu cuerpo y tu alma sean solo míos y que así mismo todo mi ser te pertenezca solo a ti, quisiera que entendieras lo que es el amor, lo que es amar, lo que significa que yo este enamorado de ti.

-¿Sabes algo?-pregunto con voz serena mirando al otro fijamente-Tienes razón, no sé qué es el amor… pero… cada que estoy junto a ti mi corazón se acelera, cada que te beso es algo mágico, como si se formara un lazo que nos uniera más allá de lo que somos, un lazo que vuelve uno nuestras almas ¿Es eso amor?

-Sí-asintió el azabache sorprendido por la confesión del otro

-Entonces quiero ser tuyo, Stan-dijo abrazando al otro-quisiera estar contigo siempre, que nada nos separara… poder huir de este lugar contigo…

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y luego se besaron ambos en los labios, nuevamente Stan posiciono a Kyle en el suelo, besándolo suavemente, recorriendo su cuerpo, gozando de las dulces e inocentes expresiones que adquiría Kyle cada que le tocaba, riendo de las preguntas tan infantiles que le hacía cuando se sentía raro. Esa noche la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos del más hermoso y puro acto de amor que había, vieron a esos dos seres tan diferentes unirse y ser uno…

Stan fue el primero en despertar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, los cuales lo primero que vieron fue a Kyle quien dormía a su lado, sonrió al verle dormir de una manera tan dulce, con su mano recorrió el rostro del chico, jugando con algunos risos traviesos que caían en su cara, lentamente Kyle también fue abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con Stan.

-Buenos días, Kyle-saludo el pelinegro con una sonrisa-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Stan-susurro esbozando una sonrisa-muy bien ¿Sabes algo? He soñado algo muy lindo

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es si se puede saber?

-Soñé que ambos huíamos lejos de aquí a un lugar donde solo estábamos nosotros dos solos

-¿Y no te gustaría hacer ese sueño realidad?-pregunto el azabache incorporándose un poco

-Sí, antes tenía miedo de abandonar este lugar por qué no sabía que había afuera, además siempre soñé con el momento de conocer a Madre Luna y Padre Sol, pero ahora tengo un deseo más fuerte y es estar contigo…

Stan sonrió, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al pelirrojo para que se pusiera de pie, lo cual hiso torpemente pues sentía algo de dolor en la parte baja de su espalda producto de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-Entonces, huyamos ahora que nadie puede vernos-propuso ayudando a su compañero a vestirse.

Una vez que tuvieron puestas sus ropas salieron de ahí sigilosamente, por alguna extraña razón todo parecía estar callado, solo se podía oír el viento que soplaba entre los árboles.

-Qué extraño-murmuro Stan al ver que habían vuelto a la cúpula

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Stan?

-Creí que habíamos tomado el camino correcto, al parecer hemos vuelto al punto de partida

De pronto escucharon pasos acercárseles, Stan estrechó fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo y comenzó a andar más rápido

-A-aguarda Stan, me duele-pidió el pelirrojo dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas

-Lo lamento Kyle, pero creí que nos estaban siguiendo

-¿Quién podría seguirnos?-pregunto confundido el bermejo

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, si nos quedamos aquí nosotros…

-¡Ahí, están!-escucharon una voz gritar-¡Atrápenlos!

-Vamos, Kyle hay que seguir-dijo apresurado el azabache tomando la mano de Kyle para después correr, sin embargo el destino les jugo una mala pasada por que al ir corriendo Kyle tropezó.

-¡Stan!-gritó al sentir como alguien le jalaba de sus cabellos

-¡Kyle!-grito el otro aterrado tratando de auxiliarle pero fue inútil, alguien le había sujetado de los brazos-¡Suéltenme!-rugía luchando por liberarse

-Stan… no me dejes-suplicaba el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de alcanzar la mano del azabache- no me dejes, por favor

-Kyle, no te dejare-insistía intentando librarse

Más fue inútil, luego de un rato de estar forcejando ambos fueron sometidos, Stan miraba como Kyle lloraba presa del miedo mientras repetía constantemente su nombre, finalmente sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza que le hiso quedar inconsciente.

Para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos noto que estaba atado con grilletes a una gran roca, a su alrededor había muchas personas vestidas con túnicas blancas haciendo una especie de rezo, aterrado busco a Kyle con su mirada, el pelirrojo estaba frente a él en una especie de altar de piedra vestido con un hermoso conjunto, digno de alguien que iba a ser sacrificado, el pelirrojo mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados sin parar de sollozar.

-¡Kyle!-grito desesperado al saber el destino de su amigo

-Stan-en su voz había una pisca de esperanza, abrió los ojos y se dirigió al pelinegro mirándole con súplica.

-Stan, diles que se detengan, diles que no lo hagan, por favor…

-¡Libérenos!-rugió el pelinegro

-No sabemos quién seas extraño forastero-comenzó a hablar una mujer-pero lo que pides es imposible, esta noche se llevará acabo el sacrificio a la Madre Luna y Kyle fue elegido desde el momento de su nacimiento para este momento, dándole a la Luna uno de los hijos de este mundo ella nos recompensaría enriqueciendo nuestras tierras, la sangre inocente que será derramada servirá para alimentar la tierra.

-Pe-pero…

-¡A callar, que es la hora!-gruño un hombre quien tenía una gran espada consigo

-No…-murmuraba Stan al ver como el hombre posaba ligeramente en el pecho de Kyle aquella filosa arma-no lo hagan… ¡No!

Kyle se había quedado mudo, si tan solo hubiese sabido que a eso se referían sus padres cuando le dijeron para que había nacido hubiera huido con Stan desde el momento en que le conoció, miro con terror esa arma acercarse a su pecho, para después alzarse sobre su cabeza, cerro sus ojos al intuir lo que venía después… Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al sentir como aquella arma había perforado su pecho, a causa del dolor incluso se arqueo un poco, gimiendo y llorando de dolor, el proceso se repitió varias veces haciéndolo cada vez más insoportable, más doloroso.

-¡Ayúdame, Stan!-suplicaba cada que sentía aquel arma arremeter contra su cuerpo-¡Por favor, ayúdame!

El pelinegro estaba paralizado, los gritos se grababan con fuego en su cabeza, quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía, era como si una fuerza superior le obligase a mirar como el ser más amado para él era asesinado, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, incapaces de contenerse, los alaridos del pelirrojo iban menguando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente cesaron, Stan miro los ojos de Kyle estaban ya opacos y sin vida, con lágrimas cayendo de estos, mientras le miraban de manera suplicante.

No, no y no, Kyle no podía… tan solo era un mal sueño, si una horrible pesadilla, cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió con la esperanza de despertar de ese mal sueño, pero no ocurrió nada, finalmente vio con horror como aquel hombre retiraba del cuerpo sin vida de Kyle su corazón alzándolo a la luz de la luna, era suficiente, no necesitaba ver más…

Todo se había quedado solo y en silencio, no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde que aquellas personas se habían ido, tal vez habían pasado dos horas quizás tres, podría haber pasado también un día entero y el apenas si se habría dado cuenta, lo único que le importaba era estar al lado de Kyle, acariciando su fría piel, llorando mientas repetía su nombre, recordaba vagamente que después de todo aquel alboroto le habían soltado y lo primero que hiso fue correr a lado del cuerpo de su amado, llorando.

-Lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de protegerte, Kyle, pero siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre, siempre….-repetía tomando la mano del menor

Sus fuerzas, al igual que sus párpados fueron debilitándose, haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño, apoyado en el pecho ensangrentado de su amado.

La historia no termina ahí, pues aun teniendo los ojos cerrados Stan pudo notar que el ambiente había cambiado, ya no era frio, si no cálido, ya no percibía más aquel aroma a sangre si no uno dulzón, tal vez si era un mal sueño, se aventuró pues a nuevamente abrir sus ojos y lo que vio le hiso quedarse mudo, completamente anonadado. Ya no estaba en aquel lugar ahora estaba en una especie de recibidor de un castillo, con luces por todas partes, paredes de oro y alfombras escarlata, miro a todos lados y ahí delante de él y de espaldas estaba una figura que reconoció al instante.

-¿Kyle?-preguntó mirándole

La figura se giró un poco para verle y enseguida esbozo una enorme sonrisa al verle

-¿Stan?-inquirió la figura con voz quebrada-¡Stan!-grito al reconocer a su amigo y enseguida corrió hacia él, abrazándole-Stan ¿Dónde estabas? Tenía mucho miedo, Stan, quería que me liberaran, quería estar contigo, Stan, creí que jamás volvería a verte-sollozaba en el pecho del pelinegro el cual le rodeo con sus brazos, besando su cabeza de manera tierna

-Ya estoy aquí, Kyle, ya nada podrá separarnos nuevamente-susurraba-te amo, Kyle

-Y yo a ti, Stan

-Por cierto ¿Dónde es que estamos?-pregunto después de un rato el pelinegro separándose un poco de su pelirrojo

-Yo… no lo sé, supongo que en el reino de Mamá Luna-musitó aferrándose más al otro-pero no quería ir, tengo miedo de no agradarle, además tú dijiste que me acompañarías y no quería ir solo

-Ósea que no has ido a verla

-No

-Pues vamos entonces, yo te acompañare

Ambos caminaron por aquel largo pasillo, subiendo un par de escalones, hasta que finalmente encontraron el trono del rey Sol y la reina Luna.

-Kyle, al fin llegas, te estábamos esperando, hijo-saludo una mujer completamente blanca, tanto su piel como sus vestimentas eran de ese color, sumamente hermosa con ojos azules.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerle esto a Kyle?-el primero en hablar fue Stan mostrándose molesto

-Stan-le llamo la Luna-mi marido y yo somos poderosos, pero desgraciadamente no podemos tener hijos, por eso cada periodo necesitamos tener un sucesor, alguien que tome este puesto

-Por eso es que Kyle había sido confinado en ese lugar prácticamente desde el día de su nacimiento-continuó el Sol-si Kyle no tenía a nadie ni a nada a su alrededor, si siempre permanecía ignorante ante todo, jamás podría formar lazos de amistad, de amor, ni conocería lo que es el miedo o la compañía, esto con la finalidad de que al momento de su muerte Kyle no sintiera dolor o tristeza al tener que despedirse de sus seres queridos, pero tú interviniste, no digo que estuviera mal porque después de todo, nunca fue tu intención y tú eras completamente ignorante ante todo esto, pero debes entender de que es el deber de Kyle permanecer aquí…

-No quiero-murmuro el pelirrojo-no quiero estar aquí ni ser sucesor ni nada, yo quiero estar junto a Stan siempre

-Pero Kyle…

-No me importa, yo necesito a Stan, sin Stan no quiero estar-insistía le pelirrojo aferrándose cada vez más al pelinegro, no quería que los separaran nuevamente…

Los reyes se miraron y luego asintieron.

-Si no quieres estar en este lugar, está bien-habló la luna-pero devolverlos a la tierra nos sería imposible, para ello tendrían que renacer, sin embargo sus memorias serían borradas y como en un principio estarían lejos, uno del otro, sería cuestión de que se reencontraran y volvieran a vivir todo juntos, si lo logran, no solo en su nueva vida como mortales serían felices si no que en sus vidas futuras y en la eternidad lo serán también…

-Me parece bien-intervino Stan

-Pero de no ser así, si jamás vuelven a reencontrarse entonces serán infelices y quedaran condenados a no volver a saber uno del otro para siempre…-termino la Luna

-No-murmuro Kyle mirando al pelinegro-¿Y qué si no lo logramos, Stan? Yo no quiero estar sin ti

-Tonterías Kyle, lo lograremos…-sonrió el pelinegro a su amigo-entre nosotros hay un fuerte lazo que nos une, ya verás que volveremos a vernos y estaremos juntos para siempre…

-¡Stan idiota!-le grito el pelirrojo de repente enfurecido

-¿Q-qué?-pregunto confundido al ver al chico tan agresivo de repente

-Jaja, Stan se quedó dormido-miro detrás suyo, ahora podía ver que Luna no era Luna si no un chico rubio que se reía a más no poder

-¿Ke-kenny?-cuestiono confundido

-El hippie marica se aburrió de oírte, rata judía-esta vez era la voz de Cartman

-¿Qué coño está pasando?-exclamo mirando al pelirrojo quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara noqueándolo

Stan despertó en el suelo del salón, todo el mundo se reía de él y de Kyle quien tenía en su mano un montón de hojas y su puño derecho en alto.

-Maldito insensible hijo de puta-gritaba Kyle furioso al pelinegro mirándolo desde arriba

-Vamos, Kyle, no es para tanto-trataba de tranquilizar el rubio

La chicharra sonó indicando el final del curso, Kyle dejo las hojas en el escritorio junto a la profesora de literatura y se marchó de ahí bastante molesto.

-Amigo ¿Qué paso?

-Te quedaste dormido, eso pasó, era turno de Kyle de contar la historia que había hecho de tarea para literatura, tú sabes, sobre San Valentín, apenas inicio te quedaste dormido-explico el rubio ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-vamos, no fue tan mala, de hecho me pareció muy linda, todo el tiempo me imagine a Butters y a mí pero antes de que Kyle pudiera terminar de leer el cuento comenzaste a roncar y Kyle se molestó tanto que te golpeo-reía divertido

-Ahhhhh, ahora comprendo todo-decía sobándose la cabeza-Demonios, tengo que ir a disculparme con Kyle, nos vemos luego, Kenny-grito saliendo del salón en busca del pelirrojo

Marsh corrió por todos los pasillos del colegio hasta que finalmente dio con Kyle, al parecer estaba guardando un par de cosas en su casillero, dio un suspiro aliviado y se dirigió hacia él.

-Kyle-le llamó

-¿Qué quieres Stan?-bufó cerrando la puerta de su locker

-Y-yo… yo quería disculparme por lo que paso en clase de literatura, no fue mi intención ¿Sabes? Realmente me habría gustado saberlo

-¿Para qué molestarte en saberlo si estabas dormido?

-Pues verás yo…

Las risas de las personas que pasaban alrededor les distrajeron, que ese día fuera San Valentín solo significaba una cosa: todos en el instituto pasarían ese día con sus parejas, por un lado estaban Kenny y Butters platicando, mientras el menor se sonrojaba por lo que el chico del anorak le decía, Craig y Tweek tomaban un café juntos sin decir nada, simplemente se miraban a los ojos, Cartman y Wendy discutían como siempre para luego reírse.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Kyle?-pregunto Stan al ver como el rostro de su amigo se tornaba triste

-No, tan solo… me preguntaba que se siente pasar este día con alguien especial-murmuro olvidando su enojo-apuesto que tu tendrás alguna cita con una chica ¿No? Escuche a Red decirle a Bebe que te pediría una cita

-Pues sí pero la he rechazado

-¿Por qué?

-No me apetecía simplemente, a mi Red no me gusta

Kyle suspiro y luego se dio media vuelta, estaba más que dispuesto a irse a su casa.

-O-Oye, aguarda, Kyle-pidió Stan sujetando la manga de su chaleco

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Stan?-pregunto de mala gana el judío

-¿Me perdonas entonces?-sonrió tontamente

-Idiota, sabes que sí-rio levemente

Continuaron con su camino rumbo a sus casas en silencio, Kyle parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos mientras que Stan lo miraba fijamente preguntándose por qué había soñado con su pelirrojo amigo, por qué había tenido que imaginar que ellos dos habían sido los protagonistas de aquella historia, bufó, tal vez era una señal ¿No? Tal vez, después de todo, el sentía algo más por su mejor amigo, aquel pensamiento llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un par de meses, casi poco después de que termino con Wendy, se había dado cuenta de que su relación era siempre la misma, se había vuelto una rutina.

-¿Quisieras pasar a mi casa?-la voz del pelirrojo le hiso volver a la realidad-no hay nadie, papá y mamá se fueron hace un par de días a un viaje y Ike estará con Karen, Ruby y Georgie en una fiesta

-Claro, me encantaría-accedió Stan entrando a la casa de su amigo pelirrojo

-Espera en mi cuarto, iré a buscar unas botanas y bebidas en un segundo estaré ahí arriba

-Vale-dijo Stan subiendo al cuarto de su amigo

Al llegar al dormitorio de Kyle, Stan miro sus cosas, como siempre, el cuarto de su amigo estaba perfectamente ordenado, sonrió al ver las fotos que Kyle tenía en su pared de cuando eran más niños y de ahora, también pudo notar un montón de papeles en el bote de basura, todos eran intentos fallidos de su tarea de literatura, leyó un par de escritos iniciales, se notaba la frustración de su amigo al ver la hoja de papel arrugada, rio un poco imaginando lo estresado que estaría el bermejo tratando de terminar la tarea. De pronto escucho un fuerte golpe seguido de un leve grito, sin dudarlo bajo las escaleras corriendo para asegurarse de que su mejor amigo estaba bien.

-¡Kyle!-exclamo al ver al pelirrojo en el suelo con un montón de vidrios rotos a su alrededor-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no es nada-dijo sobándose la cabeza-el piso estaba resbaloso y tropecé, no pasa nada

-Estas sangrando-notó Stan al ver la palma de la mano de su amigo

-No te preocupes, solo son un par de rasguños

-Vamos, te curare-dijo cargándolo para llevarlo a su cuarto, busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curar las heridas de su amigo.

-Enserio no es nada Stan, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto

-Puede que sea así, pero no quiero que se te infecte tu herida, además cuando yo me lastimo tú haces lo mismo-respondió sin dejar su labor hasta que hubo terminado

-Gracias-sonrió el pelirrojo

-Sabes algo Kyle, hoy en clase de literatura yo… bueno la verdad era que me moría de ganas por escucharte narrar tu historia-comenzó a decir de repente Stan-pero la noche anterior me desvelé pensando en un par de cosas por eso es que hoy me quede dormido cuando tu contabas tu cuento

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada, me moleste porqué creí que no te importaba

-Además-interrumpió el pelinegro-todo el tiempo escuche tu cuento y pues no pude evitar soñar lo que relatabas

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sorprendido el bermejo a lo cual Stan asintió

-Sip, soñé que tú y yo éramos los protagonistas de esa historia-confesó mirando el techo de su amigo-fue muy lindo pero después al llegar la parte donde mataban al protagonista yo sentí un profundo vació, más al verte ahí sufriendo y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Kyle miraba y escuchaba atentamente a cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Stan.

-¿Crees que es tonto?-cuestiono con una risilla nerviosa

-No-respondió Kyle sonrojado

-Es una lástima que no pudiera escuchar el final-suspiro Stan recostándose en la cama de Kyle

-Pues la verdad no te has perdido de nada, como no sabía cómo terminar la historia deje un final abierto-respondió Kyle recostándose al lado de Stan-muchas veces pienso que es mejor así, de esta manera cada quien puede darle un final a su gusto

-Mmmmm-murmuro pensativo Stan-de ser así entonces yo tengo un final perfecto para la historia

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?-inquirió Kyle girándose un poco para mirar a su amigo

-Este-respondió dándole un leve beso en los labios a Kyle haciendo que se sonrojara-yo pienso que me volví a reunir contigo y que esta vez estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad-sonrió abrazando al pelirrojo

-Idiota, ni siquiera me has preguntado que opino yo-gruño Kyle haciendo un puchero pero sin negarse al abrazo que su amigo le estaba dando

-¿No pensarás rechazarme o sí? No en San Valentín

-No tienes razón, te amo Stan-murmuro el pelirrojo dándole un leve beso en los labios a su pelinegro

-Y yo a ti Kyle…-correspondió el otro profundizando el beso-te dije que volveríamos a estar juntos

-Tonto-se quejó el pelirrojo con una risilla traviesa

¿Quién dijo que un sueño y la realidad no podían estar relacionados de alguna manera?

**Un poco confuso y sin sentido (?) en fin, esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado X3 próximamente subiré e Dyle, quería tenerlo listo para hoy pero entre tesina, tarea y todo eso no he tenido tiempo u_u por eso tardaran tantito más las actualizaciones de Future Diary, les ruego sean pacientes si alguien sigue ese fic **

**PD: Estos fics surgen a partir de un par de escritos que hice el año pasado para mi clase de literatura –en especial el segundo- y también las situaciones que ocurrieron en el salón de clases, en fin eso es todo, disfruten el resto del día :D coman azúcar y sean felices.**


End file.
